Private set intersection (PSI) can enable parties, such as a client and a server, to compute the intersection of elements included within their respective sets without disclosing any information about these elements. During this process, the client can learn the intersection of elements within the sets, whereas the server does not learn the intersection of elements within the sets. PSI has many applications and is therefore a fundamental building block for many search-based computing technologies, such as medical databases, law enforcement systems that search forensic databases storing DNA profiles or supply chain management systems that involve individual parties with various roles.